


On My Way

by bitchmitchie



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchmitchie/pseuds/bitchmitchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure how long he sleeps for but he wakes up with the feeling of lips against his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble. :) Let me know what you think!

Scott slid into the limo without thinking twice, sitting down as soon as he felt comfortable. The day had been so hectic for the group, filled with performances and events, and Scott was really looking forward to some peace and quiet.

He leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes, willing his headache to go away when someone else entered the limo, closing the door behind them. Scott didn't open his eyes but he knew it was Mitch because the boy wasted no time before he slid across the car seat, not stopping until their thighs were touching.

"This whole night has been too much," Mitch announces and Scott nods slowly, opening his eyes. Mitch looks wonderful, as usual, but very worn out. The limo begins to move and Scott's eyes droop.

Mitch frowns at him a little and presses the back of his hand against Scott's forehead. "You feeling okay?"

Scott nods again, smiling when Mitch doesn't look convinced. "I'm fine, I just have a headache. I can't wait to go to bed."

"God, tell me about it," Mitch replies and he scoots closer, resting his head on Scott's shoulder and taking out his phone. Scott hums and closes his eyes again, leaning into Mitch's body. He always feels so comfortable and safe when Mitch is near and it isn't long before he feels himself start to fall asleep, the stress of the day finally taking over.

He's not sure how long he sleeps for but he wakes up with the feeling of lips against his neck. Scott makes a confused sound and his first instinct is to move away but the lips follow, pressing soft kisses against his skin.

"Mitch?" Scott says, his eyes barely opening. "What are you doing?"

Mitch hums, rubbing his stubble against the sensitive skin on Scott's neck. "Nothing."

Scott shivers but tilts his head back for more. "Doesn't seem like nothing."

Mitch smiles and kisses Scott's neck again, sucking on the skin just enough to make Scott react. "Babe.." he whispers, trying to move away and Mitch nips at his neck, using his tongue to soothe the sting. Scott's mouth falls open.

"Oh my God, Mitc -" Scott tries but he gasps when Mitch continues to mouth at his neck, making little sounds as he goes. Mitch places his hands on Scott's shoulder and chest before he moves his leg over and straddles one of his thighs to get easier access.

Scott leans his head back against the seat, breathing a little off as Mitch keeps going with his kisses, never sucking hard enough to leave bruises but just enough to be a tease. Scott knows he should push the boy away but if feels so good and he's so, so tired.

"You looked so good all day," Mitch says quietly, like it's a secret. He starts to move lower, pressing kisses down Scott's adams apple until he reaches the top button of his shirt and he lingers there, making Scott shiver.

He undoes the button and looks up at Scott, his mouth red. "I just wanted a little taste."

Scott doesn't think twice, just puts his hands on Mitch's back and brings him close so their mouths can meet. Mitch groans the moment it happens, like it's all he's been waiting for, and he moves his leg so he's straddling both of Scott's thighs.

Scott moves his hands to Mitch's hips, bringing their bodies together as they kiss. Mitch sighs into his mouth, tilting his head and letting his hands wander over Scott's shoulders and the back of his neck. He tugs a little on his hair and Scott moans into his mouth, making Mitch grin and break the kiss.

"Do you know how hard it is to not be able to kiss you all day?" Mitch whispers, a little out of breath and a lot turned on. Scott nods and uses his hands to bring Mitch's body closer, their hips pressed together and Mitch gasps, grinding down.

Scott groans again and grabs Mitch's ass, smiling when Mitch all but mewls against his jaw, clinging to his shoulders. He starts to roll down his hips slowly, mouth falling open when Scott lifts his own hips off the seat and presses Mitch down against him.

"Fuck," Mitch gasps and Scott shushes him but continues to grind their bodies together. Mitch hides his face in Scott's neck, whimpering quietly when they start to speed up, dragging his fingers over Scott's shoulders.

"You wanted to do this baby, you gotta be quiet," Scott whispers and Mitch lets out a low whine, mouthing at Scott's neck so he doesn't moan out loud like he normally does. Scott grins, loving it when Mitch loses control of himself.

Scott brushes his lips under Mitch's ear and breathes, "You want it so badly, don't you? I can feel it."

Mitch's hips stutter and he bites down on Scott's neck, trying to hide his moan. "God, yes," he whispers and Scott hums, squeezing his hips and ducking his head down so their lips can meet again.

Mitch kisses with his entire body, arching his back and running his fingers through Scott's hair. Scott untucks Mitch's shirt to run his hands up his boyfriend's back, making Mitch tug on his hair and whisper sweet things into his mouth. Scott bites down on Mitch's bottom lip and tugs on it gently with his teeth, making Mitch groan against him and roll his hips down once more, making them both shiver. 

"I can't wait to get you home," Scott says quietly, giving him another kiss.

Mitch smirks, his lips much darker than before. "I thought you were tired," he teases, his fingers still in Scott's hair.

Scott laughs, low and throaty. "Well, you got me all riled up now."

The limo begins to slow down and Mitch gives Scott another slow kiss before he whispers, "Oh, yeah?" And smirking, with a glint in his eye, he says, "Prove it."


End file.
